Many different designs for shovels have been developed over the years. Most existing shovels are comprised of a blade or scoop, either straight or curved, with an edge on the bottom of the blade to help load the material onto the shovel blade. A shaft is connected to the top of shovel blade and may also be connected to a handle at its free end. A shovel is designed to move various volumes and weights of materials, such as dirt, gravel, snow, slush, or other debris. However, the amount of material that a shovel may displace is limited by the surface area of the blade or scoop and height of the load on the blade.
A shovel is generally used by applying a moving force to the handle of the shovel which is connected to a shaft that is connected to the shovel blade at an angle. The shovel is then moved underneath the material to hold a desired load and then the load is displaced by the user applying an upwards lifting force to lift the shovel blade. Such an upward force may be damaging to a user's joints and muscles and can result in minor or grave and serious injuries. Accordingly, the present invention is related to a shovel that reduces the stress placed on a person's muscles, joints, back, spine, and heart while shoveling by disclosing a shovel with a directional blade that does not require a user to lift the shovel blade to displace a shoveled load.